


These Hands

by RoseRose



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Hand Feeding, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sensation Play, Soft BDSM, Sub Tony Stark, Temperature Play, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV, WinterIron Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Tony and Bucky decide that they want to explore BDSM. Tony's already familiar, but it's Bucky's first time. He does research and they scene together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV, WI Reverse Bang 2020





	These Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Skye_wyr for the beta!
> 
> For the WinterIron Reverse Bang. The art I chose was by the amazing Sagana, which you can also see here: [The Art!](https://saganarojanaolt.tumblr.com/post/644494822288375808/winteriron-reverse-bang-these-hands)
> 
> For the STB Bingo: Square Food Kink
> 
> For the Tony Stark Bingo:
> 
> Title: These Hands  
> Collaborator Name: RoseRose  
> Card Number: 4022  
> Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt): A5 Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky/Tony  
> Rating: M  
> Major Tags: BDSM, sensation play, porn with feelings, bondage, blindfolds, handfeeding, Dom Bucky Barnes, Sub Tony Stark  
> Summary: Tony and Bucky decide that they want to explore BDSM. Tony's already familiar, but it's Bucky's first time. He does research and they scene together.  
> Word Count: 5257

They had only just started dating a few weeks ago when Tony surprised Bucky- again. Bucky had already been surprised that Tony had wanted to act on their clear mutual attraction. He was expecting that their dating would involve a lot of careful feeling out of each other, and tentative steps forward. But then, of course, Tony had to defy all expectations. That was something he’d been doing since Bucky had met him, but this time may have been the biggest.

They had just had sex for the first time, and it was both wonderful and nervewracking. Bucky wanted everything to be absolutely perfect because he wanted no chance to ruin this tentative new thing with the snarky, brilliant, generous man who had somehow deigned to forgive him. That nervousness translated itself into him being a bit bossy during the proceedings. Afterwards, when the afterglow had faded just a bit, but they were still just laying there together, Tony asked a question.

“Have you ever heard of BDSM?”

Bucky hadn’t- in those terms. So Tony asked him to go research and let him know what he thought. The research is when he realized just how much Tony could surprise him. Tony had asked him to see if he was okay being a Dom when he did his research. Bucky couldn’t imagine how, after everything between them, Tony would want to make himself that vulnerable to Bucky. He had murdered Tony’s parents, and now Tony wanted to place himself in Bucky’s hands.

But Bucky was also very interested. He wasn’t exactly experienced with BDSM, but he had, with some of his girlfriends and hookups in the 1930s, done some tying up and spanking, and other things on the edges of what was considered BDSM today in his research. And he had enjoyed it. With Tony, doing more, having that kind of trust in his hands, the idea was truly intoxicating, and terrifying; but not so terrifying that he wasn’t going to leap at the chance to have that kind of fun. Still, he had to think. Despite them having had sex several more times before he was ready to answer, Tony never pushed him about it, or even asked again, despite Bucky’s sometimes bossy nature in bed. Bucky knew he’d have to be the one to say something. So he came back to Tony.

“I ain’t done that much like this, but just enough to know I want to. Are you sure you want to? With me?” Bucky didn’t want to give away his level of uncertain vulnerability, but he had to make absolutely sure.

“Buckaroo, why wouldn’t I want to do it with you? I like being tied up, and you seem like you’d be good with knots.”

“Well, a good knot is a good thing.”

“Exactly. When I have someone I trust in my bed, a good BDSM scene is a good romp.”

“Wait, someone you _trust_? You trust me? Already? After everything?” Bucky hated that he sounded so uncertain, but after everything, he couldn’t believe that Tony trusted him. Not just wanted to trust him, not just liked him, but actually trusted him.

Bucky watched Tony’s face go soft. “I trust you. With everything. With me. Maybe even more than you realize. But we’ll come to that. Do you trust me? I may be the one subbing, but trust is needed on both sides. And if you’re so unsure about me trusting you…?”

Bucky immediately burst out, horrified that Tony might think he didn’t trust him. “Of course I trust you! You haven’t done anything! I’m the one that killed your parents!” Bucky then winced. He didn’t really want to remind Tony of that, but it was the center of his concerns.

It was rare to see Tony’s sincerity not covered up by one of his many public masks. Bucky once thought this was the most trust he could ever receive, but then Tony proceeded to give him the gift they were currently discussing. “It wasn’t you, Buck, it was Hydra. I trust you. I trust you to not hurt me- well, to not hurt me in a way I don’t want to be hurt. I trust you.”

Seizing on one of Tony’s lines as a way out of the emotional quagmire, Bucky asked, “What do you mean, ‘a way you don’t want to be hurt’? I saw some mention of things while researching…” Bucky trailed off.

“Well, I have a lot of things I’m into, Bucky babe. Pain with my pleasure is one of them, and I trust you to give it.”

Bucky silently gulped. He was the former Fist of Hydra. Tony trusted him to give pain, and only the pain he wanted? Every time he thought he had reached the most possible trust Tony could give him, more was revealed. “There were a lot of things mentioned in my research. What else are you into?”

Tony laughed delightedly. “I knew you’d be willing. I can tell!” With a wink, Tony continued. “I’ll get you a list. But before that, check your email.” Tony then turned off the flirtatious air a bit. “Really, are you okay? I have a meeting, but I can cancel it.”

“I’m fine. Just a lot to think about.” Bucky wasn’t exactly fine, but he did need some time to process away from Tony, and get a little less overwhelmed by all the trust. And maybe check his email and see what the heck Tony was talking about. 

A half hour later, Bucky was staring blankly at the screen. It was a list, a spreadsheet, really, that he was to fill out, with all sorts of sex acts. The list was helpfully full of links to more information about those acts. He would be horrified, but Tony had at least stated he had grabbed the list off the internet before adding the links, and he hadn’t edited which items were listed so in order to not bias the results. At least Tony wasn’t expecting him to do everything on the list.

Some things he clicked on the description because they couldn’t be what they sounded like. Then, they typically were what they sounded like. Sometimes, he realized he liked the idea more than he thought. Other times, he recoiled in horror. (Given what he had done in his life, the idea of cutting someone for pleasure did not sound like his idea of a good time. To each their own he supposed, but that was definitely not his thing.) There were a few things that he was instantly a fan of, and Bucky decided taking notes was a good thing. He was a planner, and if Tony was going to trust him with this, he was going to do it right.

Still, he had to wait for Tony’s own limits and desires. The only thing Tony had told him so far was that one of the things Tony loved was being surprised, so he wanted Bucky to plan everything. This had Bucky’s heart melting even further. When he had come in, when Steve had brought him in, Tony had already known what had happened. He thought that he’d be put on trial, or at best sent somewhere remote and quiet. Instead, Tony had welcomed him.There had been hours spent in Tony’s workshop, at first working on his arm, and later just spending time together, they had fallen for each other.

After everything, Tony was again surprising him with his trust.

Then Bucky’s email pinged again with Tony’s list of likes and limits. Here was another level of trust given to him. Blindfolds were highlighted and starred. Tony didn’t want to see what Bucky was doing, he just wanted to feel.

With all the trust that Tony had put in Bucky, he was going to make sure to live up to it, and do his best to plan an experience that Tony would enjoy. He was glad that this wasn’t their first time having sex together. Bucky knew some of the things Tony enjoyed that way, so he wasn’t flying entirely blind, but still. He was going to have to research and plan carefully. A night when they were both off duty, and free of other obligations for a full twelve hours was still a few days away. That meant Bucky could make sure everything was perfect.

He was going to reward Tony’s trust by showing exactly how much he loved him and giving him the time of his life. This would involve careful planning, and he would do so. Everyone thought Steve was the man with the plan, but clearly some of the WWII stories had been lost in translation given how many of the successful missions had been his plans. He was going to put just as much care into the plan for their scene as he ever did for any of the assaults on Hydra. Somehow, this was far more important, and was certainly going to be more fun.

Bucky spent the next few days doing research and procuring supplies. Tony had given him a huge selection of choices that he was good with, an almost overwhelming amount. Yet, surprising himself, Bucky didn’t have a hard time choosing. He knew what he wanted. It probably wasn’t what Tony expected, but then, Tony said the unexpected was a plus so Bucky wasn’t worrying too much. He was going to make sure that Tony had what he deserved.

When the day came, Bucky managed to get some time in their bedroom by himself. He wanted to have everything prepared so that Tony didn’t see what he had planned. Once Tony was blindfolded, Bucky wasn’t going to leave him alone, so everything had to be there. Fortunately, Tony being Tony, there was a refrigerator and freezer in the room. At least this time he didn’t need anything heated. He’d have to figure that out for the future. It did help that supersoldiers run warm, for the contrast.

Then, there were the other supplies. He had been blushing, but fortunately JARVIS had asked no questions when he had inquired where to purchase some things. And all of them had been innocent, unless you knew what they were going to be used for. (JARVIS definitely knew. Bucky pretended that he didn’t, because otherwise it was too awkward, but every so often, he failed at pretending. Clint would laugh at him because he would fail at _some_ part of the future because he wouldn’t ask JARVIS for help. And this- this was worse, somehow.)

He was ready. All that Bucky had left was to not get nervous before Tony finished with his work for the day. That was unlikely. At least it was unlikely until a distraction showed up in the form of the human golden retriever named Steve Rogers. Apparently Tony had suggested that he and Bucky play frisbee with the shield. Bucky wasn’t sure if it was a dig at Steve, for annoying Tony in the workshop (the two were friends but occasionally Steve’s enthusiasm grated on Tony), or if Tony knew enough to try and distract Bucky. Maybe it was all three. Either way, Bucky was going to grab the distraction with both hands.

After a couple hours of tossing the shield around, Bucky wasn’t sure why they hadn’t done it sooner. Next time, they’d have to have Tony in the armor, and maybe have Thor join in. If Bruce wouldn’t mind, he thought Hulk might also enjoy playing. This had been just another example of Tony’s off the cuff suggestions being just as brilliant as the creations that came out of his workshop. Either that, or Tony spent a lot more time thinking up distractions and uses for common household items than Bucky realized.

They got back to the Tower with just enough time for Bucky to take a shower and eat something before Tony got off work. Tony would get to eat, but Bucky wanted to make sure he could focus on Tony. He had just finished cleaning everything up when Tony walked into their bedroom.

“Hey handsome.” Tony struck a pose that was halfway between alluring and humorous, making Bucky laugh and walk up to give Tony a kiss.

“Hi love, how was your day?” Bucky wasn’t sure how to switch modes from their everyday greetings to what he had planned, so he was going to just go with the flow.

“Pretty good. I finished everything I needed to do, so the next twelve hours are yours.” Or Tony was just going to hand him the perfect opening. That worked.

“Yes, you’re mine.” Bucky lowered his voice to the purr he knew always got to Tony in the best way. He was gratified to see the tension in Tony’s body practically melt. It was an ego boost, honestly, the way Tony responded to him.

Bucky took a deep breath. Now was the time. “You ready, Tony?”

“Yes.” The answer was instant, trusting, and overwhelming in its trust.

“The email said your safeword is red. Is that still okay?” 

“Yes it is, Buckaroo.” With the edge of eagerness in Tony’s voice heading towards impatience, Bucky knew he needed to get things going.

Letting an edge of command slip into his voice, Bucky gave the first orders to Tony. “Take off your shirt and lay down on the bed.”

Tony grinned, and made sure to sway his hips right in front of Bucky. He knew what his best angles were, and worked them, hard, to make sure Bucky saw. In retaliation, Bucky gave that pert round ass a quick pinch as Tony walked by. The pleased and startled yelp was music to Bucky’s ears.

Soon, almost too soon for Bucky to be ready, Tony was laying on the bed, just as Bucky had instructed. Now it was time. Hopefully Tony would enjoy everything he prepared. It was all on his list, but Bucky deep inside was a bit worried that Tony had put some things there to please him and not because they were what Tony wanted. Bucky shoved down those fears. He’d just have to pay attention to Tony, not that it was a hardship. Watching Tony respond was probably going to be the part that Bucky enjoyed the most of the whole thing.

Bucky knew things were off to a good start when Tony’s eyes lit up at the sight of the blindfold. His entire body tensed like he wanted to reach for it, and was straining to remember that he needed to stay still. God, he was gorgeous and eager. How had Bucky gotten so lucky?

After carefully tying the red blindfold over Tony’s eyes, Bucky pulled out the rope. Before tying it around Tony’s arms and wrists, he ran it across Tony’s naked chest so he could feel the soft hemp. The shiver of anticipation Bucky saw rewarded his planning. The rope was red, matching the blindfold. The color worked just as well as Bucky hoped, making Tony’s skin look like it was glowing.

Bucky coiled the rope in preparation to tie up Tony’s arms. The silent pout he received when the rope left Tony’s skin led him to two things. The first was to grab the second length of rope. The idea of tying Tony’s chest was compelling. Clearly it would be welcome. The second was to give Tony another command.

“Go ahead, tell me what you like.” Bucky was instantly rewarded.

“I love knowing you’re there without seeing, I can’t wait to be tied up, _how_ am I going to be tied up, the rope is so soft, god I love this…” Tony kept going. Bucky loved hearing everything Tony loved, but realized quickly that it was going to keep going. He had no intention of stopping Tony, but he was going to continue with his plans while hearing Tony’s voice.

Damn, he should have anticipated the sex equivalent of science babble but hadn’t. It was really, really hot, and he should have known that after watching the science babble. Bucky’s focus had kept him only half hard so far, but now his pants were feeling far too constricting. Thinking carefully, he stripped them off. He wasn’t at the point in preparations for Tony to feel more bare skin than his hands, but he wouldn’t be sitting in a way where that would matter until he was ready. When he wasn’t feeling like his dick was being strangled, he moved Tony’s hands against a beam on the headboard. “Don’t move your hands.”

“Yes, sir.” This time the shiver in pleasure was in unison. Bucky hadn’t thought he’d like being called ‘sir’ but he hadn’t had any other ideas, so he had put that he was willing to give it a try. Coming from Tony’s mouth, well, clearly his libido enjoyed it. Now, what was he going to call Tony? There had been a whole list of suggestions on the document. Slave was right out, he couldn’t imagine calling Tony that. Pet… pet was almost right, but not good enough. Puppy, nope. Kitten… wait, that had potential. Bucky watched carefully as he spoke.

“Good job, kitten. That’s exactly right.” Tony’s shiver and flush showed his choice worked for Tony, and the warmth running through his own body said the choice was right for him, too.

Bucky went to work tying up his kitten just right. Every time a length was secured, Tony relaxed into the bindings. Watching the tension just slowly seep out of his body, Bucky grew more secure and happier in his choices. This was going to be fun. The words were nice, too. Tony’s voice just kept repeating how much he loved it, and the sound washed through Bucky, filling him with pleasure.

Once Tony’s arms and wrists were secure, he immediately tangled his hands in the rope attaching it to the headboard. Clever fingers stroked the soft hemp rope, and Bucky took a moment to just pause and look at his gorgeous lover, his kitten all tied up for him. Now a treat for him. Carefully, and this was more for the sensation and visual, Bucky tied a harness around Tony’s chest. As he did so, the babble of pleasure grew appreciative of the feeling and Bucky smiled. Another right choice.

“You’re so good for me, kitten. So gorgeous and relaxed in my rope. You’re all mine, and I love having you here.” Bucky watched as Tony flushed, and the babble stuttered, and for a bit, became a bit more than just how much Tony loved the feelings.

“I’m yours, good for you, will always be good for you, so glad to be doing this with you, for you, I’m all yours, sir, all yours, your kitten, sir.”

“Yes, my good kitten. And good kittens get a treat. Give me just a moment.”

With that, Bucky pulled out a plate from the refrigerator that he had prepared earlier. First, a bit of Tony’s favorite.

“Open your mouth for me.” Even knowing Tony wanted this, having seen how well he’d obeyed earlier, Bucky was startled at how fast Tony listened. He definitely needed to reward such good behavior. He carefully placed a blueberry at Tony’s lips. His kitten’s mouth opened further and damn, that was a gorgeous, tempting tongue, but not yet. Patience, because the anticipation was going to be as delicious for him as the morsels would be for Tony.

After the blueberry, Bucky rotated between cheese cubes (a variety of hard cheeses, as those were the easiest to feed to Tony), cured meats (Tony was Italian through and through and loved Italian sausages), and, of course, berries. Blueberries may be Tony’s favorite, but he liked all sorts, and switching things up with different kinds was part of the plan for the evening- enjoyable but not predictable.

Bucky made sure to get plenty into Tony before moving into more sensual feeding. They were starting right after Tony got home, and Bucky wanted to make sure he had enough energy for everything tonight, even if Bucky’s part was the more energy intensive. With that thought, Bucky held up a glass of water for Tony to drink. Something inside him relaxed as he took care of Tony. It felt good, having Tony rely on him for everything he needed, being trusted to take care of him. He was going to take care of his kitten.

As the tray slowly emptied of goodies, Bucky’s actions became more sensual. He ran his fingers along Tony’s lips as he fed him, his hand running along Tony’s cheek. The food also shifted a bit. The cheese and meats tapered off to a stop, and chocolates joined the berries. Finally, the last few items were on the tray. These were some luscious, juicy, chocolate covered strawberries. So juicy, that after Tony took a bite, some of the juice dripped down his chin. Bucky took his metal hand and carefully ran it along the side of his face, wiping the juice as he went. Tony shivered.

“Oh kitten, do you like that?”

“Yes sir, I do sir.” Bucky loved seeing his confident, suave Tony be an eager kitten.

Very eager. Next, Bucky fed him a strawberry with his metal hand, Tony’s tongue darted out to lick it. Bucky surprised himself with a giggle of pleasure. Damn, his kitten was bold. Well, the strawberries were gone, and it was time to reward boldness. He hadn’t been sure when planning if he would do this. His arm, being seen as a source of pleasure, well, that was a new one for him. Clearly Tony loved it, and that meant he could do all his plans. This would be fun, and he was thrilled by how much his kitten wanted all of him.

Bucky stripped off his shirt. He was now naked, and he would do one last thing before getting Tony naked. Dipping one of his metal fingers in chocolate sauce (grateful not only to his kitten for wanting his arm, but also to Tony for making his arm everything-proof), he slid his finger into Tony’s mouth. Tony responded beautifully. He licked and sucked, his mouth taut around the unyielding metal.

“Oh kitten, you’re so gorgeous, so good to me. You’re wonderful, such a good kitten.” With Tony’s mouth full, the only response was a pleased hum and an extra strong suck on the finger. Bucky smiled and teased around Tony’s mouth with the rest of the fingers of his metal hand. As he did so, his flesh hand went to Tony’s pants. Time for his kitten to be naked, too.

“Okay, kitten, lift your gorgeous behind.” Tony did so, the stretch showing off his well-toned abs. “Mmmm, hold there.” Bucky first stripped off Tony’s pants and underwear with his flesh hand, then withdrew his metal finger and ran it along Tony’s chest and abs. The tension made them hard under his fingers, and he enjoyed the sensation. Still, not for too long. He wanted his kitten relaxed and supple. The moan of pleasure he had gotten at his actions tempted him, though. Staying on track with the tempting treat in front of him was harder than he thought.

He had a plan and he was going to stick to it. With that thought, he reached into the bag of items and pulled out two of them. A pumice stone and a vintage fur stole. As he pulled them out, he told Tony to relax onto the bed. With one hand, he carefully used the pumice stone, lightly scratching his kitten, while the fur was rubbed along other parts of his skin. Whenever it looked like it was about to tickle, Bucky carefully pressed a little harder. And he was rewarded by his kitten, as each word of enjoyment shot straight to Bucky’s own cock.

“Oh yes, yes, please, please sir. That feels so good.” Tony interrupted himself with a bit of a giggle as it started to tickle. Then, when Bucky’s pressure increased, the pleased babble continued.

Then Bucky switched objects. The fur was soothing places that had been previously scratched a bit while the stone was making Tony’s skin shudder where the fur had previously been. Every word out of his kitten’s mouth was of pleasure. Bucky listened, the more he heard, the more he’d know what to do to make it better, and it was all encouraging. For these items, they went all over Tony’s chest, abs, and thighs, but were kept well away from his cock and nipples.

Then came the next item. This one was a specialty item from a cooking shop. (He had actually gotten two. One for this, and one for trying his hand at homemade matzah next Passover). It was a wheel with sharp spokes. Not sharp enough to break skin, but sharp enough to poke. This was paired with a large, smooth marble in the other hand.

“Oh sir, sir, what are you doing, damn this feels so good, but I have no idea, damn it sir, thank you damn you, thank you.” Bucky laughed delightedly. His kitten loved what he was doing but clearly had no idea what was coming. In addition to the babble, Tony’s cock was hard and leaking. Everything was showing how much Tony enjoyed being played with like this.

Still, not too much for this, their first time. Now for the piece he hadn’t been sure of until he saw Tony’s reaction to his hand earlier. Bucky pulled out a bowl of ice, and stuck his metal hand into it. While he waited for it to cool down, he used his other hand to tease Tony’s cock and nipples with the fur, gently. Not enough friction with that item to get his kitten off, just enough to work him up.

As he was doing this, he realized he had been ignoring his own cock. Bucky didn’t really care, as he realized he was getting off on working Tony up like this. He wasn’t going to come, probably, until he touched himself, but he would come basically as soon as he tried. Still, no time to really think about it. His hand was now very, very cold.

And he got the result he wanted. The shiver and moan as soon as his ice-cold metal fingers touched his kitten’s right nipple was gratifying. Time for a contrast. Bucky went to use his super serum heated hand on Tony’s other nipple. It was warmer than average, but it would only be hot in contrast with the ice cold on the other side. Feeling both of Tony’s nipples firm up to hard nubs, Bucky gently pinched them. He was gratified by the result. The wordless moans his kitten had been making resolved back into words for a bit.

“Oh sir, sir, please. Please, sir. Please. So much, so good, please, please, please, sir.” The words continued on this topic for a bit as they babbled into wordless sounds of pleasure.

“You’re such a good kitten. Yes, so good to me. Now, kitten, I don’t want you to come until I tell you. Think you can do that?”

“Yes sir, yes! Whatever you want sir, I can do it. I’m yours, all yours, sir, all yours.”

Bucky smiled. It was time to play with his kitten’s neglected cock. It was hard, leaking precum. While his metal hand went back into the ice to chill, his flesh hand started teasing at Tony’s balls, just a bit. Just enough to keep him on edge.

After chilling his hand a bit, Bucky removed his flesh hand from Tony’s balls, and then circled his cock with the ice cold hand. The whimpering moan and the pleased babble he received in response was perfect, as he felt his kitten’s cock both try to shrink back and then get harder with the combination of the temperature and the manipulation. Still, while the begging he was getting was beautiful, there was more.

Suddenly, silently, Bucky leaned forward and sucked one of Tony’s nipples between warm lips, timing it to match with a very firm stroke of his hand. The response was perfect.

“OH MY GOD YES PLEASE SIR YES YES YEs Yes yes please sirsirsirsirsir yesyesyesyesyessssss.” The sound quickly became nonverbal, but was definite proof of his kitten’s enjoyment. As he continued to suck, he switched to playing with Tony’s balls. This part was just fun. Feeling them retreat from the cold as Tony’s cock got harder and he got to enjoy tasting his kitten’s nipple. He just had to be careful to not push too far. He had told his kitten to wait to come and he wanted his kitten to succeed.

There. There it was. Tony wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. Bucky gave an extra hard suck on his kitten’s nipple, then spoke as his hand went back from Tony’s balls to his cock.

“Come for me, kitten. Come for me.”

Bucky had barely finished when Tony came. The sounds his kitten made as he came almost had Bucky coming untouched right there. Instead, he just kept stroking until it was clear his kitten was done. Then, while Tony was still shaking with the orgasm, Bucky swung his leg over to straddle him. His kitten was so perfect, so gorgeous, he had to claim him. He didn’t even think about his plan, just straddled Tony and started stroking his own cock with his flesh hand.

He knew it wasn’t going to take long. Before he came, he used his other hand to remove Tony’s blindfold. As soon as he saw those gorgeous brown eyes looking at him, full of love, he came with a cry. After, Bucky looked down at his kitten, his white come stripeing the red ropes tied across his chest. Tony had never been more gorgeous.

“How was that, kitten?”

“Mmm, that was good sir, so good. Thank you so much.” Tony sounded a bit sleepy, and a lot content. That was good, but it was time to clean up and cuddle. The material talked a lot about aftercare, but he’d want to cuddle anyway. With everything, cuddling in the bath sounded like the best idea. Bucky made short work of untying the ropes, hands gently rubbing the marks left behind as they came off.

“C’mon, Tony. Let’s get you all cleaned up.” Bucky prodded Tony into the big bathroom.

Again, he was glad to have the resources. The tub was huge, large enough for them to cuddle in it. And the water came out at the right temperature instantly. Thus, they were quickly ensconced in the tub. Bucky was always happy to sit with Tony in silence, and Tony seemed to still be on a bit of a trip from the scene, so it was a quiet bathroom while Bucky took a washcloth and gently cleaned Tony of the come and saliva on his front. After he was clean, he leaned back, Tony leaning back against him, and just held him close in the warm water. Tony’s eyes remained open, so clearly he wasn’t asleep, but they just drifted together in the comforting warmth.

“Mmm, Bucky, thank you. I’m glad you did this for me.” Tony murmured this quietly.

“No, Tony. Thank you for trusting me.” Bucky also kept his voice soft.

“Of course I trust you, Bucky. I know you’d never hurt me.”

Bucky didn’t have any more words. He gathered Tony close in his arms and just lay his head on top of Tony’s.

It was perfect.


End file.
